TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) Preview Clip 1
Here is preview clip one of TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! on Sega Dreamcast as the first installment of TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot-Pirates *Toby as Murfy *Emily as Ly the Fairy Transcript *(as night falls, Thomas arrives at the prison ship, and looking down on him from up above is Den, who spies him and jumps down onto the balcony of the prison ship to attack him. Thomas runs around the area and goes into a hidden place where he jumps onto a lily pad and another platform to get a yellow lum. He climbs up a ladder, getting another yellow lum and five red lums, gets another yellow lum, and shoots a cage to get five orange lums. He flies down to the bottom and hops onto two more lilypads to get the other two yellow lums nd hops back onto the platform that he was at before. Thomas hurries back out to the prison ship and stands on a patch as Den throws a powder keg at Thomas, who jumps out of the way and lets the keg break the patch free, causing Thomas to enter a cave to get a green lum, and forcing him to jump onto some platforms and kick Dart into the river, causing him to float on his side and watch Thomas grab a green lum and climb upward to reach the top. Thomas now shoots a patch to bust a door down where he enters the prison ship and sees a switch that is guarded by Sidney, who is fast asleep. Thomas goes outside to get a green lum and meets up with Harold) *Toby: Be careful, Thomas! There are lots of pirates in this area. Here's a good chance that you'll fight one of them! You can move around during combat, using the left trigger button, which will make it easier for to keep your enemy targeted and avoid his shots. (shakes hands with Thomas and leaves. Norman appears in front of Thomas and activates his red lightsaber, causing Thomas to take out his two lightsabers, such as one being light blue in his right hand, and the other being orange in his left hand. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash until Thomas's lightsabers cut off Norman's hand, causing him to groan in pain, as Thomas deactivates his two lightsabers, force lifts Norman up into the sky, and force throws him away. Thomas puts his lightsabers onto his belt and picks up a keg and throws it at Paxton, who gets knocked out, cold, when the keg hits him. Thomas pick up another keg and brings it to another patched door and breaks the patched door down by throwing the keg at it. Thomas then runs down and shoots a cage to get an orange lum and hurries back to the keg room that he was in before. He climbs up a ladder and grabs two more yellow lums and stops at a trampoline room. He jumps on a trampoline, pulls a switch, goes through the next room, hops over some electric beams, beats up Sidney, pulls a switch, hops out of the way, and runs through a passage way. He runs down a hallway past some electric beams and arrives at an unknown area and climbs down to get two more yellow lums where he meets a stronghold holding Emily) *Emily: Please free me, Thomas! Go and find that machine, and then destroy it! (Thomas obeys and runs through a hallway, only to meet Den, who has just escaped Part 3 and has arrived at Part 4, but as he prepares to attack Thomas, who punches him, Den gets knocked out, cold, while Thomas arrives at the machine room to get a green lum. He picks up a keg, brings it to the patches to destroy them, and destroys some flying bombs while Thomas continues to do the same thing three times until the machine explodes, leaving him to run to Emily, who gets free from the now broken sheild, who has deactivated. Emily wakes up, and as Thomas approaches, the two engines finally meet at last) *Thomas: Emily, are you okay?! *Emily: Oh, Thomas, at last! I was afraid Edward had failed. *Thomas: He gave me the silver lum, but, we're now seperated. I need to find him and get rid of the pirates. But, to do so, I'll need all of my powers. *Emily: I'm too weak to give you back all your powers. The pirates broke the world's heart into 1000 lums. And combining the energy is now very difficult. But, there could be another solution... Have you ever heard of Bertie? *Thomas: Um... No? *Emily: He's the spirit of the world and my father. He can help you to stop the diesels. But since his powers are immense, he's been asleep for many years. However, a legend has said that he can only wake up, if you reunite the four masks. *Thomas: The four masks?! *Emily: These masks are magical and very powerful. They are hidden in secret and mysterious places. Find them before the pirates do, Thomas, you are our last hope. I'll help you by giving all the energy I've gathered. (claps her hands and makes a silver lum, which comes alive and floats toward Thomas, who looks depressed, but looks cheerful, and chuckles) *Thomas: A silver lum?! I'll have a new power?!! (jumps around) Yaaahoooo! Aha! *Emily: Good luck, Thomas. (dissapears) Now, you can grab onto the purple lums. *(Thomas climbs back up, shoots and swings onto the purple lum, jumps onto a high platform, jumps over an electric beam, rock climbs, grabbing two more yellow lums, jumps over an electric beam, hops down onto a pipe, and runs onward) Category:TrainBoy55 Productions